Sakura and Syaorans First Kiss
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: Summary: Syaoran Li returns to Tomoeda to be with his one and only Sakura Kinomoto. They try having their first kiss several times only being interrupted by someone. Oneshot. SxS Enjoy!


**Summary: Syaoran Li returns to Tomoeda to be with his one and only Sakura Kinomoto. They try having their first kiss several times only being interrupted by someone. Oneshot. SxS Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura. CLAMP does. Although I wish I did own them! **

**Note: It's kinda long. And I want to inform you that I got the story from a fanmade comic of cardcaptor sakura from youtube. I hope you do enjoy..Thanks..**

**Sakura and Syaoran's first Kiss**

**By: rondallagurl**

Syaoran and Sakura were walking to school when Sakura suddenly stops and Syaoran looks at her with a worried look.

"Syaoran I want you to know that I love you" Sakura says with her head down.

"I love you too Sakura and nothing can take that love away." Syaoran replies as he pulls Sakura by her waist ready to kiss her.

When their faces were like centimeters apart Yamazaki comes out of nowhere surprising the two love birds.

"GOOD MORNING" he screams looking at Sakura and Syaoran in their sweat drop faces. "Oh it's Li-kun! It's Nice to see you again." He says facing Syaoran. "So why did you come back?" he asks doing his innocent smile.

"I came back… (looks at Sakura's beautiful Jade eyes)…to see me my most important person.." Syaoran says while he blushes. "I came back to be with Sakura forever."

Then Chiharu appears out of nowhere and screams. "Wha?? Sakura-chan and Li-kun? Is it true?" She calms down and pinches Yamazaki in his right ear. "I must hear it directly from you two. I don't trust this guy you know!" She says making the pinch harder and Yamazaki begging her to let go.

"…uhmm…mmmm…ehh…yeah!" They both answer shyly with their faces in tomato red.

Sakura suddenly starts walking out of the scene. But before she could run, she felt a warm hand grab hers. She turns around and looks at Syaoran with a shocked face. "S…..Sakura, ummm…Let's walk to school together." He says while pulling her into a hug. Sakura replies an okay and returns the hug.

-On their way to school-

Sakura stops walking again pulling Syaoran back. Syaoran looks at her again with a worried face. (A/N: Good thing he doesn't get annoyed..Oh well.) This time Sakura looks at his Amber eyes and says, "Syaoran-kun, after class..can we, you know..spend time together?" She blushes after giving her sudden statement to Syaoran.

"After class? Sorry, I-I have something to do later!" he replies with a happy face.

This time, it's Tomoyo's turn to come out of nowhere holding a video camera. She screams an ear piercing scream KAWAII. "Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you two looks so good together." She says and screams another KAWAII. She calms down and says, "I'm so lucky I was able to capture this moment in video." Syaoran looks at Tomoyo with a serious face breaking her squeals and says, "Daidouji, after class can we talk? It's important. You know what I'm talking about right?" Tomoyo smiling her cute smile replies, "Of course I do. Just meet me at the King Penguin Park. I'll wait for you there, 'kay?" Syaoran just nods.

After what Sakura heard she says Syaoran's name in a sad tone. '_My heart..It really hurts..I really missed him..But..did he miss me?' _Sakura says in her thoughts leaving Syaoran with a sad face.

-At school, dismissal time-

Everyone had already left for home leaving Sakura in deep thoughts of what happened earlier. '_I don't understand. Why does he want to talk to Tomoyo instead of hanging out with me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I bad for him?' _Sakura's thoughts were disturbed when she a felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see who it was only to find Syaoran smiling at her and hears him say, "Sakura, I have to see Daidouji. But first I'll walk you home, okay?"

Upon hearings those words, Sakura closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and tells Syaoran something. "Syaoran-kun, mmmm, you know, while you were away, I was really sad. I wanted to be with you. I missed you a lot. Now that you're here…" she looks at syaoran only surprised that he wasn't listening to her at all.

He was getting ready to leave but stopped what he was doing when Sakura pulls the sleeve of his Cardigan. He looks at her with a what's-wrong-sakura face. Still holding the sleeve, Sakura manages to tell syaoran that thing while tears form in her eyes. "Syaoran-kun..(she sobs)..Can you stay with just for awhile? Just for awhile, please!" She finishes with tears rolling down her face.

Instead of replying, Syaoran cups Sakura's left cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Just as they were about to kiss, they were once again interrupted by Syaoran's phone. Syaoran, being pissed and all for the disturbance was told to answer his phone. "Hello! Who's this? Can you call later? I'm Busy!" Syaoran screams at the caller noticing Sakura giggling. He calms down and apologizes for screaming at the caller. "Oh Daidouji, it's you. I'm Sorry…I thought you were someone else. Sorry for yelling at you like that. I'll meet you at the penguin park as soon as I take Sakura home."

Sakura once again was taken back.

-On the other line-

"Are you sure you're not mad? You and Sakura-chan were about to kiss, right? Just save that for next time, okay? Believe me, there's a better time and place for your first kiss."

-Back to Syaoran's line-

"Whaaaaaa? What are you talking about? How'd you know were..what I mean is..umm…ahh, never mind!" He looks over were Sakura was only to find her seat empty and a note on her desk.

_**Syaoran,**_

_**I'm going home. I know you are busy. See you tomorrow!**_

_**Love Sakura**_

"Sakura……."

-Night time in Sakura's house-

Sakura couldn't sleep because she kept on thinking about Syaoran. Tears began rolling down her face as she was trying to close her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rings and answers it with a sob.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan, this is Tomoyo. Something unusual is happening at the Penguin park!! I think Li-kun is still there. If you don't hurry, Li-kun might be…." The line was cut leaving Sakura very worried.

"Hello? Tomoyo? Are you still there? Oh my gosh, Syaoran!" Sakura immediately gets out of bed and run to Penguin Park.

-At the park-

"I don't see anything unusual here!" Sakura says wondering. "It's too dark. I can't see a thing. All the lights are off. Even the street lights. I wonder why?" After saying this, Sakura sees Tomoyo with a flashlight. "Tomoyo-chan!" She screams and heard Tomoyo's reply.

"Sakura-chan, come here!" Tomoyo screams back while signaling Sakura. When Sakura was in front of Tomoyo, Tomoyo speaks to Sakura. (A/N: gahh, sorry, I don't really know how to describe this!) "Sakura-chan, I'm glad you came! Hmmm, let me see. Sakura chan, you need to change your clothes for tonight." She tells Sakura and leaves her with her special word, "Hoe??"

After 15 minutes, Sakura was dressed in one of Tomoyo's creations. (A/N: You know the obsession thing!) "Tomoyo-chan, why do I have to dress up like this? And, the design of this different from the ones you've made for me!" Sakura was dressed in a black tube-like ribbon dress. Her back completely exposed to the cold and black ribbons tied around her arms.

"KAWAII, Sakura-chan, you look so perfect! Li-kun will be so happy to see you like this! You look so pretty!" Tomoyo screams. Hearing Syaoran's name, Sakura wanted to tell Tomoyo tha she was kind of jealous.

"Tomoyo-chan, about Syaoran-kun, ummmmm…..I..Huh? Tomoyo-chan? Where'd you go?" Sakura was surprised that Tomoyo was gone. '_Where could she be? Tomoyo-chan!!' _Sakura thought.

"Daidouji was right Sakura! You look Perfect! You're beautiful Sakura!" Sakura was out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turns around to see who was talking to her. "Syaoran.." She breathes deeply upon hearing those words he said.

Syaoran goes to Sakura face to face and gives her a rose. "We didn't have the chance to be with each other like this because I left. Now that I'm here, I want us to spend time with each other. Can you please stay with for awhile" He said wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I will stay with you. Not just for awhile, but forever." After she said this, Penguin Park suddenly lighted and showed the wonderful fountain, the Penguin, the playground, and a table for two. 'It's pretty..Syaoran-kun was busy 'cause he was preparing this for me with Tomoyo-chan..I-I don't know what to say…' she thought and tears started coming out of her eyes.

Syaoran frowned when he saw Sakura crying in front him. "Hey-hey, why are you crying? Don't you want my surprise" He asks her taking one step back. Sakura hugged him before she replied, "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Syaoran." Syaoran returns the hug and says, "I love you too, Sakura." Then he cups Sakura's left cheek again and leaned forward. 'Please don't let anyone bother us please!' Syaoran prayed in his thoughts.

Before they could kiss again, they heard somebody scream Sakura's name.

"**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"I know that voice" Sakura says and Kero appears.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S FOOD HERE?" **Kero scolds Sakura.

"I didn't know! Syaoran-kun prepared everything and surprised me!" Sakura answers like a child getting away from trouble.

Syaoran didn't care anymore whether somebody was there or not. So he suddenly pulls Sakura into a tight hug, leaned forward and kissed her. Sakura was now beyond shock. But of course, she returned the kiss.

They kissed in front of Kero who was also shocked and said, "Sakura and the kid?! I shouldn't be watching this!" He flies away leaving the two teenagers and Tomoyo behind the bush holding her cam. 'Sakura-chan and Li-kun's first kiss, very cute' Tomoyo says in her thoughts.

-Back to Sakura and Syaoran's kiss.-

They were now having a passionate kiss. Syaoran held Sakura's head firmly but gently with his left hand and his right arm around her thin waste. Sakura just wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura opened her mouth allowing Syaoran to slide his tongue in and explore her mouth. His grip tightened when their kiss became deeper making Sakura grin. Oh gosh, even with the lack of the air, Sakura and Syaoran never let go.

'So this is what a kiss is like…It's my first kiss…with the person I love the most…I'm glad I was able to share it with my one and only love..Syaoran Li..'

**Yay for Sakura and Syaoran..Happy ending, neh?? Hope you love story..My first story ever. Please review…Thanks..**


End file.
